


Happy Birthday

by kadiaeden



Category: Gintama
Genre: Birthday, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, GinHiji - Freeform, HijiGin, M/M, yorozuya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadiaeden/pseuds/kadiaeden
Summary: Late posting because my net was down but wanted to draw something cute for Hijkata’s birthday! And so, this domestic as shit scene of Toshi surprised by the fam came into being lolI finally made a tumblr for art and such so follow @ seliaeden if you wish! Feel free to message me and talk about these cuties! <3





	Happy Birthday

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168837852@N02/46875804555/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Late posting because my net was down but wanted to draw something cute for Hijkata’s birthday! And so, this domestic as shit scene of Toshi surprised by the fam came into being lol 
> 
> I finally made a tumblr for art and such so follow @ seliaeden if you wish! Feel free to message me and talk about these cuties! <3


End file.
